Seeking Souls
by Skeltons in the closet
Summary: "Sweetheart, I'd say don't be afraid but, you have everything to fear." Theyyyy'rrrre back! White Roses and Spirit World's. Only this time, it's all different. "Find me. And remind me. Don't ever forget..." Will Temeharo find her? Has she been obliterated? Who knows. "Come and find out•••"
1. Introduction To Another Life

**This first chapter is just an introduction, so it's kind of short. But hey, I think you'll like it. All your favorite characters from The Crossroads Of Being Happy have come back! And are better than ever! btw, if you guys haven't read my story 'The Crossroads Of Being Happy' then you better** **cuz otherwise none of this will make any sense whatsoever! Anywho, enjoy and Happy Hunting!**

** Seeking Souls**

**intro**

"Sold! To the lady in the front row seat-" An auctioneer called out with the slam of his gavel.

A young boy who would look to be eighteen stood outside, peering in the door. He smiled to himself and his thoughts as he watched the various items being sold.

But he was in a hurry and couldn't stick around to watch.

This young man wandered the streets of Republic City in search of a certain house, he was kind of desperate in his search. He'd travelled a long way for this moment and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

Finally he arrived at his destination and rasped on the door several times before someone finally answered.

The woman at the door was Ty Lee, behind her, at about the height of her knee stood a small child with dark hair and eyes. She stared up at the stranger as he smiled.

"Yes?" Ty Lee asked. The boy gave her a smile that was oddly familiar. This boy had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a dusty, dark brown hat and a matching jacket, he had on a white shirt and green knitted vest under the jacket.

It was somewhat cold out so he had the coat buttoned up. He also wore brown pants and brown shoes. Safe to say he liked brown.

"Hi, I'm looking for a girl-" The boy began. "But I'm not sure what she'd look like, but she may of come to visit you." He said.

Ty Lee leaned against the doorframe as the boy spoke.

"She'd look about a year younger than me, um, about this tall-" He measured his hand up to about his chest to show the girls height.

"And she's very good looking, have any visits by teenage girls with strange colored hair lately?" He asked hopefully.

Just something about the way he talked and the way his eyes were big, and full of wonder seemed very familiar to Ty Lee. But she couldn't quite place where she'd seen him.

Nothing about his appearance except his eyes looked familiar to her. So it was hard to place him.

He looked at her hoping for an answer that wouldn't discourage him. But sadly Ty Lee hadn't been visited by any strangers in the past few weeks except him. She told him that and he immediately became discouraged.

"Ok, thanks a lot. I'll see you around," As he turned to walk away, Ty Lee got a flash of recognition. But no. It couldn't be him, that was almost six years ago, it couldn't be.

She closed the door and returned to the fire to keep warm. It was September, and a very cold one.

Weathermen claimed that there may be a violent storm approaching and cautioned Republic City's occupants to stay indoors.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Ty Lee's little five year old daughter asked suddenly.

Ty Lee sat over beside her and stroked her hair. "Soon." She replied. Pema nodded and snuggled in with her mom.

Ty Lee glanced at the newly invented radio, and then turned it up to hear its announcer confirming a blizzard was on the way.

"Yes folks, you heard it here first, there is definitely a blizzard headed for Republic City, it is advised that you stay indoors and bring in your animals." The voice over the old fashioned radio sounded crackled and distorted. More so than usual, Ty Lee then became worried about her husband. He was still out there. If he didn't get back soon he'd be caught in the storm and maybe - freeze.

But Ty Lee quickly dismissed the thought. Shang was strong and could take care of himself very well.

The door banged open and wind gusted through the house briefly before the door was slammed shut.

In walked Shang. Ty Lee jumped up and ran to hug her husband. Pema also came running over and hugged her fathers legs.

He laughed and scooped her up into his arms. "Hey, how are you two lovely ladies?" Shang asked, smiling at the both of them. His beautiful wife, his adorable daughter, everything was right in the world.

The wind suddenly rattled the doors and walls and Pema buried her face in Shang's arms.

He laughed and pulled her face up to see him. "It's ok sweetheart, I'll protect you from the storm." He whispered. She smiled and nodded, then jumped out of his arms and ran to the couch and snuggled in a blanket.

Ty Lee leaned up and kissed Shang. "I missed you." She whispered slowly.

"I missed you too," Shang said before going in for another kiss.

The wind howled outside, and the woodwork creaked as snow blew by at a very fast pace.

"Well, it's time for bed little girl," Ty Lee said, turning to Pema. She quickly hid herself in the blankets and said, "No!"

Ty Lee crept over silently and then jumped on the couch and tickled Pema. The small child giggled and squealed as Shang joined in on the tickle fight.

She screamed for her parents to stop but they didn't. So she fought back, trying to tickle them as well. But her parents weren't all that ticklish. So she didn't succeed.

They finally stopped and Ty Lee looked at her daughters beautiful big brown eyes.

"Time for bed honey, mommy and daddy are going to bed too," She told her. Pema pouted, but she nodded anyway.

She crawled off the couch and walked slowly to her bedroom, followed by her parents.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you-" Ty Lee said, as she tucked her little girl in for the night.

She lightly kissed her forehead and then Shang leaned in to bid his daughter goodnight. As they left the room, Ty Lee blew out the lantern and slid the door closed silently.

She then kissed her husband passionately and they went to their own bed for some sleep. But tonight would be difficult, because of the storm.

An hour passed. Two hours. Pretty soon three hours passed of no sleep for neither Ty Lee nor Shang. They tossed and turned as the wind violently shook their house. The door creaked and Ty Lee sat up almost instantly on alert.

She felt scared for her life, just because she remembered what had happened three years ago on a night like this. Her heart beat fast as the door opened wider, and wider.

Shang sat up as well and looked at his wife in concern. Then a small hand reached up, and Ty Lee looked strait into the innocent eyes of little Pema.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Ty Lee sighed in relief and picked up her daughter. She pulled her under the covers and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, the storm will pass and tomorrow will come bright and early, and everything will be just fine." Ty Lee whispered.

Shang lay there and watched his wife in adoration. She was the best mother a child could ever want or need. He was so happy she was his, and he was hers.

"Ok. But can I still sleep in here?" Little Pema asked urgently. Ty Lee laughed a bit and said she was allowed to stay. Pema smiled and settled in with her parents and soon fell asleep.

Shang fell asleep too, and Ty Lee was left awake in the darkness alone. Ever since the terrible experience with The Great Terror, Ty Lee has been deathly afraid of going anywhere or doing anything alone. As long as she had someone with her she felt safe.

But not now. It was dark and she felt alone. Abandoned. Even though right beside her lay Pema and Shang. None of them were benders, which only added to Ty Lee's fear of something happening.

Shang's parents had been killed instantly by a bender. This made her wish that at least one of them had a bending skill.

Although, Ty Lee had been a Kyoshi Warrior once, so she had the experience of a fighter. She may be able to defend herself and her family. Ty Lee sighed in discomfort and moved her position so she was on her side facing away from Pema.

She was determined to forget everything and go to sleep. She pressed her eyes closed and struggled with her fears.

That's when the sound of breaking glass echoed through the house. Shang and Ty Lee were sitting up immediately.

Pema woke as well. Shang and Ty Lee exchanged glances before trowing the covers away and racing to the door.

"Stay here! Hide in the closet!" Ty Lee ordered. Pema obediently went to the closet and hid inside.

Ty Lee and Shang had made it to the kitchen by now to investigate the noise. In the kitchen stood a white haired girl with peanut butter on her face and a broken jar of the stuff on the floor.

Ty Lee stared at the purple eyed girl. "Mitsuki," She whispered, her mouth hanging open in shock.

The white haired girl twisted around and then vanished. Ty Lee walked over but there was no sign of the girl, or that she'd been here. The shattered glass had disappeared with her.

"Was that really her?" Shang asked his wife with equal surprise, but more fear than anything.

"I think so, but- she would've- I mean- last time I saw her she fell, she was a fallen star," Ty Lee said. Right after the incident, and when Pema was born Ty Lee had explained the whole star spirit thing and every detail of how it works and how falling works.

"Wow. What could she of wanted?" Shang asked.

Ty Lee shrugged. "She must be on a mission now, but if it has something to do with us - I just really hope we can stay out of the spirit business this time," She whispered worriedly.

"Mommy?" Pema had come from her hiding place and now stood in the doorway watching on, with tears streaming her face.

"Oh, honey, it's alright. Nothing to be afraid of," Ty Lee calmed her. Shang walked over and put his arms around both girls. He swore right then and there that nothing would harm his girls. He would protect them.


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short. But I hope you enjoy it, once I get really into the story there will be longer chapters. Mmkay. Enjoy and Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter1: Hide**

Morning came all too quickly for Ty Lee. She just wanted to sleep and forget last night ever happened. If Mitsuki was back and was in her house it could mean only one thing; spirit wars would be coming.

"Shang-" Ty Lee looked at him as he ate his breakfast. He looked up to her. "Last night-?" She ventured cautiously.

He nodded solemnly. "It wasn't a dream. She came." He answered her. She sighed and shook her head.

The boy who was at the door earlier yesterday had to of been him. Ty Lee could hardly believe it had been nearly six years since she'd seen Temeharo, it must've been Mitsuki he was looking for, and he must have known she'd be coming to see Ty Lee, but did he know why?

Maybe if he was still in the area Ty Lee would have to find him and ask him why.

"Mommy," Pema said in a sweet little voice. "Yes?" Ty Lee replied, coming out of her daze.

"Why did I hide in the closet last night?" The little girl asked. "Um, we thought someone was in our house," Ty Lee answered.

"But no one was there." She wanted nothing to do with the spirits. Last time around had been terrifying enough, but if Mitsuki had come to her house it had to mean something was up.

But the star spirit, Mitsuki, had defeated Great Terror, so now must be a new terrible spirit seeking revenge.

"Oh," Pema looked down sad, and began coloring a picture.

Out in the city, Temeharo had been searching far and wide for his beloved star spirit. Of course every time a star fell, they looked different and usually had a different name. So he knew nothin about Mitsuki, just that she needed be found.

He sighed as he spoke with yet another of Republic City's residents and the answer was the same; no, I have not seen any teenage girls with strange colored hair.

"Thank you anyway sir," He said, and walked away. It was getting considerably dark out so Haro decided to take a food break from his search, and then go to bed.

He stopped at an old fashioned diner and grabbed a bite to eat. As he sat there on the barstool he noticed a girl sitting at a corner booth all alone. She wore a cloak-like jacket and the hood covered her face.

Feeling discouraged himself, he went over to talk to her. "Hello," He didn't even get to the seat before the girl vanished. It had to be her, Mitsuki, she was right here and now she disappeared.

He banged the table with a tightly clenched fist in anger with himself. She was right here in front of him and he didn't even think to catch her!

"Arrgh," He scoffed and left the place, now heading for a place to sleep.

He found a stable that only kept one ostrich-horse and he lay in an empty stall for the night. In the morning, he'd catch her.

But now it seemed like Mitsuki was hiding, and didn't want to be found. But he'd find her, she couldn't hide forever...


	3. Chapter 2

**I find this chapter to be very dark. Like it talks about death a lot. Not too much but still. Haha anywho, I hope my readers still find it enjoyable, so read on and Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter2: Seek**

The ostrich-horse sniffed at Temeharo as he slept. The thing kicked his leg and made its strange bird-like noise.

At once Temeharo was awake and shifted back, preparing for battle. But there was no need, he just stared at the animal and then laughed.

"I suppose you haven't seen a star spirit around have you?" He asked the creature. It huffed and went for the hay in the stall. As it ate, Temeharo watched and just wished that he could find her already.

So he got up and was about to go looking again but something stopped him. He looked up. A girl hung upside down in the fixtures on the ceiling. She watched him grinning. It was her! Mitsuki! She had the same white hair and purple bows by her ears. She had the same purple star painted under her eye, and the same purple nails.

The only thing different was her clothing. At once Temeharo wondered if she may have kept her memories. But she fell - so that's impossible? Always when stars fell they look completely different each time they become a new star, so why is it Mitsuki stayed the same?

And the stars usually had different names but on occasion would keep their names. Mitsuki kept her name for the mission she met Temeharo, and the one to protect Ty Lee.

Temeharo learned that one of his names was Chintzu, which he found odd and was glad he had a new name.

"Why are you looking for her?" Mitsuki asked from up in the rafters. Temeharo grinned and stepped a little closer, looking strait up at her.

She watched him with big curious eyes as he stood just below her. She was going to find out why he was looking for her, and who he was.

"Because, she asked me to." He replied, wondering what she'd do. She gave him a strange look and then swung around and hung by her two feet and hands, still upside down.

"But, I don't know you," Mitsuki said. Temeharo still didn't know if she kept her name.

"Maybe now?" He swiped his hand over his head and the fake brown hair vanished back to magic dust, revealing his white and black hair.

He looked up at her and grinned. But she didn't recognize him at all. She just stared in wonder and finally shook her head.

Haro frowned. "Well, do you know anything about your last mission? Or falling?" He asked.

She didn't reply. Instead she let go with her feet and swung her arms a bit, then let go and dropped to the ground right in front of Temeharo.

She stood and looked him strait in the eye. "No." She mumbled. He tried to control the urge to kiss her as she stood no more than three inches from him.

But he didn't want to scare her away by doing so. "What about your current mission?" He asked.

Mitsuki stepped back and turned away. "Nothing." She whispered. "You can't know." She said.

"I'm a spirit too," Haro explained thinking maybe she'd tell him. But she still refused. "No. That doesn't matter," She said.

Then she turned back to face him with a smile. "So what makes you think that I asked you to find me?" She asks.

Haro became discouraged but wouldn't allow himself to give up. Mitsuki practically begged him to do this last time around. So he would keep his promise and do it.

"Um, sit down and let me explain," He told her. She took a seat on a hay bale and Haro sat beside her.

An hour later and Temeharo had explained the entire thing about stars and falling and memory loss and everything. He even gave her the details of her last mission, leaving out of course the part with any romance from him.

She was very shocked to hear this and at first refused to believe it. But something about the story of her last mission rang true.

"So I asked you to find me?" She asked. "Yes," Haro replied. "Why?" Mitsuki asked.

She didn't quite understand it all, since he'd left out the part of them being in love.

"Just because," He answered her with a smile. He was glad to have her back, even if it was only as acquaintances.

She turned to look at him. "And Altoru?" She asked. "Who?" Haro countered, a bit confused.

"Oh right, you'd know him as Great Terror," She corrected herself. He shrugged.

"You defeated him last mission," He said. Then Mitsuki remembered faintly, a memory of Great Terror, or Altoru, telling her something of great importance that would change her entire outlook of things.

"But. I remember a little," Mitsuki said. Temeharo was completely baffled. How?

"I remember-" She whispered. "How? That's impossible," Temeharo said, confused.

Then a voice came from behind them, they both looked and saw Yue, the Moon Spirit gliding over.

She smiled at Haro and reminded him of the last time he saw Mitsuki.

He was standing at the Arch as they prepared to leave. Mitsuki and him both had been crying slightly. Haro hugged her tight and then a tear slipped down his face and softly landed on her shoulder. It turned to a bright blue light and then vanished as if it had never been there.

"That kept her memory alive." Yue said, in an echoey voice. "That made her stay looking the same, and with the same name. That was a tear of real, true love. You kept her memory alive, deep down," Yue said.

Temeharo and Mitsuki stared at her ghostlike appearance and took it all in. Everything she said. Haro nearly jumped in his excitement for Mitsuki remembering.

He would've run to his love and kissed her but Yue wasn't finished. "But-" The Moon Spirit said. "She has to find it. It's inside her, but she has to find it first-" With that she disappeared in a bright flash of golden light, leaving behind a single obsidian key with gold strings attached a tiny purple flower.

Temeharo picked it up and looked at it. It was very complex, and looked to open a very large lock.

"We have to find the lock!" Mitsuki almost yelled. "That's my mission!" She said. Haro grinned. He'd help her with this, and it'd be just like old times.

"Yeah, I'll help you." He said. She smiled. She still had no idea that they'd ever been in love.

So the two set out to find this lock that would release her memories. All of them. But little did they know that this mission would be way more complicated than just finding a lock and opening it. This, would be a fight for life...

Ty Lee sat alone at home, Shang had taken Pema out to a park to play. So Ty Lee was alone.

She was sewing a patch on one of Pema's shirts when there was a knock on the door.

She got up to answer it. But there was no one there. She figured it was probably some kids playing a prank. But there was a long slender box on the porch.

So she picked it up and carried it inside. There was a note attached that simply read, 'From a friend'

Ty Lee opened the box, inside was something that terrified her out of her life. If dying of fear was possible she'd be dead ten times over.

Inside the small slender box was something Ty Lee had hoped shed never have to see in her lifetime again. Something that was a symbol to her and her only, no one else understood. To them this sick, twisted gift was nothing, to anyone else it would be harmless and sometimes even sweet.

But to Ty Lee it held much more meaning, it meant death.

Inside the box, was a _white rose. _


	4. Chapter 3

**I've been soo busy guys. I haven't had much time to write chapters with the first week of school and all, plus I was assistant coordinator for a friends wedding, so exciting. But yeah, now I have a chapter for you to read! So exciting! Hehe. Anywho, enjoy, and yeahp. Lemme know, :P Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter3: Mesmerizing **

"So, what about you, where do you live?" Mitsuki asked curiously, as she and Temeharo trekked across a cliff filled terrain.

"A place called Keonama," Haro answered proudly. "Oh." Was all Mitsuki replied with.

"I can't wait to get my memories back," She said, daydreaming of all the things she'd get to remember. She didn't know exactly what she'd get, but she had a feeling her memories would be exciting.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to get them back either," Haro said. Mitsuki suddenly got curious as they hiked up a small hill. "So, how did we meet?" She asked.

Temeharo laughed at this. "You asked me that last mission too," He said. She nodded but asked again.

"Well, the mission before your last one you had to protect an orphan child as she made her way to a city where Merrokka knew a nice couple was gonna take her in. But this little orphan couldn't know you were protecting her, so you stayed invisible.

"But then these two evil spirits working for Great Terror came and wanted to kill the little girl, they turned your mission into an all out spirit war. They recruited more spirits but Merrokka didn't have any to send you except me. And that one was my last mission,

"So I came to help you, when I arrived one of the spirits had you pinned down and was about to slice your throat so I got my sword and sliced his throat, then I scooped you off your feet and we ran to stop another spirit from killing the child. And we won, we saved the kid and she found new parents." He told her.

She nodded. "And we became like best friends after that." He half whispered. She smiled but deep down she didn't feel like she could trust him.

All he had was white and black hair, no real proof that he was a spirit. And besides that she had no idea how they met so he could've just made that whole thing up.

Maybe his plan was to find her memories and destroy them somehow. So right then Mitsuki made a plan of her own, once they'd found the vault her memories were hidden in she'd take the key from Haro and then either kill him or send him off to some random spirit world.

"So, your mission-" Temeharo spoke up. "It was to find your memories?" He asked.

Mitsuki didn't really want to explain to him but she felt that she had to. So she did. "Well, not exactly." She said.

"It was to find a key and unlock a vault, I had no idea they were my memories until Yue showed up in that barn. What were you doing sleeping in there anyway?" She countered suddenly curious.

He laughed. "I made it a mission of my own to find you-" He started to explain, as they climbed a somewhat small cliff.

"And I needed a place to sleep, so I found the stable." He told her.

They reached the top and stopped for a short break. "So why not a hotel or something?" Mitsuki asked, feeling a bit confused by his actions.

"Well, spirits don't have money, and we can't get paid by people anyway, so I couldn't stay in a hotel." He said.

"Oh." Mitsuki frowned as they stood before a giant cliff. As they looked up to find the ridge they couldn't see it as the sun blocked their view.

Mitsuki had a plan. She knew how she could get up there, and if this boy really was a spirit, he'd know too.

She looked at him at the exact moment that he looked at her. A smile spread across half his face as he had a plan.

Looking into his green eyes Mitsuki knew exactly what he meant.

"Star Skill: wings." They both whispered. A blue-ish light came and white wings appeared on both their backs. They bent down and then launched themselves into the air, spreading their wings as they sprung up.

They both raced up the side of the cliff, zooming past the ridge and feeling the warm sun hit their faces as they went up into the sky.

It was at this moment that Mitsuki felt like she could trust Temeharo. But to a point, he was a spirit but she still wanted him gone when she found her memories.

So she wouldn't kill him, she'd just send him to Keonama.

Back in Republic City, Ty Lee was telling her husband about the white rose she'd received while he was at the park with Pema.

Shang put his arms around her and held on tight, wishing that he could protect them both. But he knew next to nothing about spirits, and from what he'd heard they'd be way too powerful for someone who's not even a bender let alone a spirit.

Pema was scared for her parents. She was only five, she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that her mommy was crying and daddy was pale.

She cautiously walked up to Shang and patted his knee. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" She begged pitifully. Ty Lee pulled her tear streaked face out of Shang's chest to see her daughter on the verge of tears herself.

She pulled away and knelt down beside Pema and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. It's ok," She whispered.

A couple tears spilled down Pema's cheeks as she had no idea what was happening, but she didn't utter a sound.

Shang then knelt down beside his girls and hugged them both. "Pema we're gonna have to send you away to live with uncle Aang and aunt Katara for awhile," The young father whispered sadly.

Ty Lee sniffled. She knew this would be best for Pema but she couldn't help the ache in her chest at the thought of leaving her daughter in this crisis.

But, Pema would be with Katara, and Katara is a bender, so Ty Lee felt Pema would definitely be safe with her, and also the Avatar, who could travel to spirit worlds so she'd definitely be extra safe.

"But mommy!" Pema whispered, choking on her words. "Where will you go?" She asked.

Ty Lee sighed. "To take care of some things, but we'll be back to pick you up in no time," She told the little girl.

Pema squeezed her mothers neck tight before letting go. She nodded and despite her tears smiled, "I love you mommy," She said. "I will wait for you to come and get me," She said, rubbing her little eyes.

Ty Lee nodded smiling and hugged her daughter again before they left for Air Temple Island.

At the island, Tenzin answered Shang's knock.

Shang asked to see Aang immediately. Tenzin nodded and rushed them inside and to Aang's study, where he was working.

"Shang! Ty Lee! What a pleasant surprise," Aang greeted them with a slight bow and they returned the favor.

"Aang, I'm afraid this isn't as pleasant as you'd like." Shang said. Ty Lee told Pema to wait just outside.

Aang's smile quickly faded as Ty Lee closed the door and looked at him pleadingly. "What is it?" He asked.

Ty Lee set the white rose on Aang's desk. "Great Terror has returned," She said simply.

Aang stared at the white rose. The memory of Ty Lee's nightmare and hearing those screams echoed through his mind. And when she finally woke up, and how terrified she was at finding the white rose from her dream actually in her hand.

He took a deep breath before responding. "That can't be. Mitsuki defeated him, she said so herself," Aang said.

Ty Lee shook her head, holding back tears. "He's back somehow, and now he wants something with me," She told him.

"I saw Temeharo, he was at my house, and Mitsuki was there too," Ty Lee explained. "I just need you to look after Pema for awhile, she'll be safe with you," She said.

Aang nodded solemnly. "I will take care of her," He whispered. "Did Mitsuki say what she wanted?" He asked suddenly.

Ty Lee shook her head gravely. "No. She was just there and then she was gone," She said.

Aang nodded again. "Well, would you two like to stay with me as well?" Aang offered.

Ty Lee was silent. "No." Shang replied. "Great Terrors beef is with us, we don't want to endanger your family or Pema," He said, as politely as he could.

Aang understood, but he was the Avatar, he knew and felt a responsibility for them both, but endangering his family was something he never wanted, so he agreed.

"Mitsuki's mission now might be to protect us again, so don't worry about us." Ty Lee said, trying to smile.

Aang nodded and then they left.

"Thank you Katara," Ty Lee said as Aang explained everything to his wife. Ty Lee then turned to Pema and gave her one last hug and kiss before saying goodbye. Shang did the same.

"We love you sweetie," Ty Lee said as they left.

Everyone waved till they were out of sight. Ty Lee sighed and slumped down in the boat as Shang rowed them back to shore.

"Did we do the right thing?" Ty Lee asked, fear in her tone. Shang nodded. "We did." He said.

Back at the cliffs Temeharo and Mitsuki had been walking for ages when they finally found an oasis.

They took a short break there, studying the key. It had a map designed into its handle that they'd been following. It led them through this desert-like climate on top of the highest cliff.

Now they sat in the water soaking as the sun beat down on their faces.

Temeharo reached over and splashed Mitsuki casually. He pretended it wasn't him so she splashed him back.

"Hey!" Temeharo said, splashing her again.

The two laughed and splashed awhile longer before finally deciding to leave. But as they left the comfort of the shady trees the sun seemed to beat down harder. They became hotter way faster.

Haro resorted to taking off his shirt and tying it around his head, and Mitsuki had tied her hair up on top of her head.

They panted along and had to stop a lot to catch their breath and drink some water.

It wasn't until they took another break that one of them even thought to look up.

Mitsuki blocked the sun and gazed up into the sky. A rather large cloud loomed overhead, it cast no shadow and seemed to be looming above them. But if there was a cloud then why was it hot?

"You ready?" Temeharo asked, panting heavily. Mitsuki shushed him and pointed to the cloud.

But when he looked at it he didn't see anything at all. "Must be the heat," He told her.

She shook her head and glared at him. "We're spirits, it's not the heat." She said harshly.

She stared at the cloud awhile longer when suddenly it moved. It looked like it had wings. That's when she realized this was no cloud.

"Get down!" She screamed. Haro didn't know what was going on cuz he couldn't see anything. But he obeyed, and ducked under the large rock they'd stopped at.

Mitsuki ran for it but wasn't fast enough to catch shelter.

The large beast grabbed her by her foot and she fell to the ground face first. The animal dragged her back and pulled her into the air.

Haro couldn't see the beast at all, so to him it seemed Mitsuki just fell and then was lifted into air by her foot.

As Mitsuki struggled to be free from this creature she looked up at it. Its blood red eyes glared at her as it flew, and then it let out the most horrifying screech, still clamping it's jaws around her ankle.

This was a desert dragon, unknown in the mortal world but feared in the spirit world.

This dragon was heat. Pure, raw, heat. It had a skeleton, yes, but it's flesh was always sizzling and burning, it's skin was red in color but it was see through, you could see the animals bones and organs. It also had some black skin layering only spots, the black skin looked like it was human flesh burning on a stove. It crumpled like ash to the touch, these dragons shed the black skin sometimes but it always grew back.

According to legend the desert dragon, when it killed its victims would peel off their skin, light it on fire and then layer it across their bodies.

The dragon that now held Mitsuki took her up so high she could barely see the ground. Its eyes flashed like a bright light and then it dropped her.

She yelled as it let go, but quickly regained a cool head. She simply said the words and light flashed. But her wings didn't appear.

"No, no no no no!" She said as she fell. She said the words again and again but still no wings.

That dragon must've done something to her, and that's why she couldn't get her wings.

The ground was rapidly approaching and she curled in a ball, bracing for impact.

It came closer, and closer still. Tears started to come out of Mitsuki's eyes as she realized this was it. She wouldn't get her memories now, she couldn't get anything now. This was the end.

Suddenly something came flying up at her. She was so close to the ground she could almost smell it.

The thing coming at her was Temeharo! He had his wings out and he was flying at her with a determined look.

He grabbed her bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck fearful of falling.

Haro took her down and set her on the ground. She was shaking violently and looked toward the sky. The dragon was gone.

Mitsuki was flooded with both relief and fear. The dragon wasn't coming for seconds, yet.

"Mitsuki what happened?!" Haro asked worriedly as she was still shaking.

Mitsuki looked at him confused and told him about the dragon. "I didn't see any dragon," Haro replied, shaking his head slowly.

Mitsuki thought about this awhile before finally answering. "Maybe, cuz you said you've completed all your missions, just maybe, you can't see things that aren't in the mortal world." She said.

Temeharo looked skeptical however. "But I can see you," He said.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, see, I've come into the mortal world, so of course you see me, but the dragon was still in the spirit world, he was invisible to mortals," She explained.

"But that doesn't make sense-" Haro argued still. "I am a spirit, so why wouldn't I be able to see other spirits?" He asked.

Mitsuki grew frustrated as she couldn't make him understand. She'd try once again and if he still didn't get it she'd give up. "Ok," She said with a huff. "You transferred to the mortal world, so right now you can't see any of the spirits roaming around here," She said.

Haro nodded finally understanding. "Finally." Mitsuki mumbled to herself. She stood up and brushed off the dust from her pants. "Lets go," She said and started walking.

Temeharo quickly caught up to her and smiled. He was glad that soon she'd remember. Soon he'd have the love of his life back.

But he had no idea it wouldn't be that easy...


	5. Chapter 4

**Why do I always upload so late? ****_because you have no time during the day, stupid. _****yeah I do some of my best work at night. Haha well, here tis your next chapter, I really like this one I can safely say I'm proud of myself :) now to hear what my readers think, it ain't worth it unless the readers like it. Nuff said. Haha enjoy and Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter4: Fear and the Labyrinth **

"Ty Lee?" Shang whispered to his wife as she slept. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Ty Lee!" He said, this time with more urgency.

She jolted awake and stared at him. "There's someone here to see you," He whispered.

She gave him a confused and sleepy look. Outside the sun shone bright, it was probably sometime after noon, in the last three days it was hard for Ty Lee or Shang to get any sleep.

At the moment Ty Lee felt sick, and didn't want to get up. She wanted to just sleep.

"Who is it?" She mumbled in a sleepy, half-awake voice. Shang grinned and came over to her, sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"I don't know. He says he's a friend of yours, why don't you come talk to him. He says he won't leave till he sees you," Shang explained.

Thinking it may be Temeharo come to explain himself to her, she threw herself out of bed and got dressed quickly. She just put her hair up in a bun and went out to meet Temeharo.

But it wasn't the black and white haired spirit she'd hoped for, instead she found in her living room a total stranger. And he'd told Shang he was her friend?

This didn't make sense to Ty Lee. She didn't know this man at all.

She cautiously stepped closer and stood by her husband. Shang put an arm around her and the stranger smiled.

Something about him- his smile, his eyes,- seemed familiar. She looked him up and down.

He wore grey pants and a grey shirt with a darker- almost black -jacket.

His hair was light brown with the occasional grey strand near his temples. Although his face looked old, his eyes looked young. They were a piercing brown, almost red, and they dove strait into Ty Lee's soul.

She gulped as a smirk formed on his lips. Something about that smirk-

"Ah, hello sweetheart," He said in a raspy, dry, voice. Ty Lee stared at him confused.

He chuckled menacingly. "Well, I just dropped by to see how you were doing, and ask for your help." He said slowly.

His voice had a certain hiss to it that sent shivers down Ty Lee's spine. He watched her closely, examining her every move.

"Uh, yeah, who-" He cut her off before giving her the chance to ask who he was.

"Just thought I'd drop by sweetheart-" Ty Lee did not like how he called her sweetheart, it had a certain twist to it. His voiced hissed a little more at the word 'sweetheart'.

"I'll tell you of my favor later," He said. His voice stank of something familiar. It just had a certain smell to it, Ty Lee couldn't quite place what it was.

"But for now, I'll go." Blood. That's what his voice stank of. It smelled of human blood. Not that there was any real differences between human blood and animal blood, but Ty Lee had a horrid gut feeling that it was indeed human.

She gulped in fear. Not only did she not know this man, but she feared him as well.

He winked at her and then left. Shang noticed he left a box on the table before heading out the door and went to go see what it was.

That's when she realized. It was him. Great Terror. He'd just been inside _her_ house, he'd just talked to _her_, he'd just breathed his blood in _her_ face.

Her entire body went cold. Ice cold. Her arms and legs tingled as her face went pale. She froze, literally. Her body was as cold as snow.

This cold feeling was strange, it was foreign. Ty Lee had never felt this before. It was almost like a cold sweat, almost but not quite. The feeling coursed through her whole body, it was like going out and lying in the snow without any clothes, that freezing icy feeling, but of course no one goes out and lies in the snow naked, but the feeling was like when you get snow on your bare arms or feet, or even face. It was like that only across your entire body. But it didn't quite have the burning sensation snow gives you, and this feeling wasn't on the outside skin, it was on the inside.

On the inside running trough her entire body. It was a scary feeling Ty Lee wanted to lose.

Her heart was in her brain, beating at a terrifying pace. Shivers went up and down her entire being. Her mind went blank except for the thought of his eyes; his red eyes glaring at her soul.

Her breathing had stopped all together, her body was still cold and her heart still threatened to explode. She. Was. Terrified. Ty Lee actually felt death, she felt like she would die right here and now.

She stared strait ahead. Great Terror would surely kill her if she didn't help him with whatever 'favor' he'd asked for. This visit was a warning, she was meant to figure out that it was him so that next time she'd have no choice but to help him.

She finally remembered to breathe again, but her breathing was rapid and jagged. Her eyes hadn't moved and her heart hadn't stopped pumping in her ears.

Her body was finally starting to warm up little by little.

Her hands were shaking precariously and she couldn't move.

"Ty Lee." Shang's voice was filled with fear, masked by courage. Or what he tried to pass off as courage,

Ty Lee finally lifted her gaze to Shang, who stood at the table, his jaw clamped shut and his breath slow and angry.

He pulled out of a box a long slender white rose. That's it. Him being Great Terror was confirmed. This means war.

Down at a small river, sat a lovely girl with long white hair next to a boy with messy white and black hair, dipping their feet into the icy waters and chatting comfortably.

But up above on one of the two sheer cliffs lining the sides of the river, sat a falcon-hawk, of the Fire Nation.

These birds were commonly used as messengers during the war, they were trained to carry messages and important documents across miles and miles, successfully going where the Fire Nation Troops couldn't.

But now it was as a scout. Following Mitsuki and Temeharo was its mission. It watched them carefully as they splashed one another.

Then it flew back, leaving the two of them at their place of rest.

They assumed they were safe here, being protected by the walls, and their noises being masked by the sound of the river rushing by.

"We should probably get going." Haro stated at last, standing up and stretching. Mitsuki giggled but stood as well. She poked Temeharo's side and dashed off around the corner out of sight.

"Hey!" Temeharo exclaimed with laughter. He and Mitsuki had become close during their travels. He even thought she may be falling in love with him yet again. Two hearts that are meant for each other cannot be separated, so it was quite possible for Mitsuki to be falling in love with him again if they were really meant for each other.

But still Haro made no mention of their romantic past, nor did he confess his feelings to her for fear of her running away.

"Mitsi!" He called out, running around the corner she'd just hidden behind.

She waited there for him, stifling giggles and trying to keep herself hidden in the bushes.

She knew this was a bit childish, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have fun, for once she found someone she could be herself around. Someone who could have fun with her.

But was he honest? Was any of this real? Or was it all a lie? These questions and more swarmed Mitsuki's mind all the time. She was so afraid of him being sent to destroy her or something like that, she didn't want him to be doing this only to hurt her.

She was beginning to like him a lot as they travelled and talked, but she tried desperately not to get caught up in all this. To not like him too much, she still planned to send him away once she found the vault her memories lied in.

"Mitsi!" She heard him call. That name. It sounded- familiar -like she'd heard it a million times before. But by who?

Temeharo came racing around the corner and bent over, panting as he found her in the bushes. She giggled and sat down. Haro sat beside her.

"You know," He said panting. "We used to goof off like this all the time, back when we first met," He told her.

Mitsuki smiled but didn't say anything. She just silently wondered why every time he said something about their former meetings that she felt like he was lying.

"We should go," Mitsuki finally said, breaking the silence that fell over them.

"I wanna get my memories back as soon as possible." She stated.

Temeharo nodded and they filled their canteens and started walking again.

Mitsuki still wasn't able to use her wings, since that dragon did something to her.

So Haro offered to carry her every time they'd need to fly somewhere.

They came to a place in the map where a waterfall completely blocked their path. The map showed a trail running right through here but there was nothing. Just a waterfall.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction," Mitsuki said frustrated.

Haro shook his head, studying the map with her. It was extremely elaborate, the road on the map looking like a twist of vines and leaves unless studied closely.

The key was small, but larger than a regular key. It would fit half the palm of Mitsuki, and the neck and actual part that unlocks would be as long as an average woman's index finger.

The map was small, but led through miles and miles of land. It even had carved into it the North, South, East, and West marks all in the right order and place.

That's how Haro knew that they hadn't gone the wrong way.

"It just doesn't make sense," Temeharo said, shaking his head and handing the key back to Mitsuki.

She took it and ran her fingers along its edges. She studied it close. There had to be an answer here.

She took her eyes off the key to look at the waterfall. It was majestic. The water cascaded down the rocks at a fast pace, it wasn't a huge waterfall, but it wasn't small either. It was medium sized and white. It flowed down to a large pond that went out splitting into several different creeks that strayed far from each other and led off into the distant woods.

Mitsuki look back to the waterfall, then the map. The little map was kind of 3D, it had little ridges that stuck up for mountains and cliffs or hills, but there was no such thing where the waterfall stood. There were no ridges or indents, nothing to indicate there was any barrier along the way.

They'd travelled across plains the past few miles, no mountains or anything, then they entered this jungle area and followed the road to this waterfall. And now it would seem they were at a stalemate.

Mitsuki held her chin, baffled by this turn of events. That's when Temeharo came over and took up the key from her once again.

"No indication that we're supposed to go over it. Or around it." He stated, rubbing his chin and thinking hard as he squinted to see every detail the key-map held.

"The only conclusion is to go through it." He said at last. Mitsuki looked at him quizzically.

"How?" She asked simple enough. He smiled at her and then took her by the hand and led her over closer to the waterfall.

As they got closer so the flow got louder, making it hard to hear Temeharo's words even as he yelled.

He pointed to what seemed to be a cave behind the waterfall. Mitsuki now understood. They were to go through this cave to get to the other side of the rather large mountain the waterfall came from.

She grinned at Temeharo who put the key into his inside coat pocket and led the way into the cave. Temeharo always carried the key, he didn't let Mitsuki although she never asked.

Mitsuki knew the only way to get her memories was with that key, and if Haro was always carrying it then he must have something planned. She knew she had to get the key from him if she was ever to get her memories back without trouble.

She silently followed Temeharo into the dark cave. He got from his Star Skill a lantern to light the way. It gave off a blue light which glowed bright as they made their way through the winding tunnels and many passages.

They were both silent as they moved swiftly. Mitsuki didn't know what to say to Haro, and Haro was busy thinking of how Mitsuki would react to him once she'd gotten everything back. He did hope they could make good time and maybe get there before tomorrow evening.

The map wasn't too long but it took them through a maze of obstacles. They trekked through cliffs and fought a dragon, they made their way through a sticky swamp, they passed trough a river and two sheer cliffs with seemingly no trouble and were now making their way through a cave of sorts. It was long and dark without the aid of their lantern, Mitsuki was unable to use any of her Star Skill so she stuck close to Temeharo, holding his arm in fright.

He could only imagine how frightened and vulnerable she felt without the weapons and protection Star Skill provided. But he vowed to protect her at all costs; Mitsuki was the soul concern at this point.

As Haro peeked around the next bend he sighed. The tunnel roof came lower.

"What?" Mitsuki's soft child-like voice echoed through the chambers. Temeharo looked back at her and froze.

Her soft violet eyes were different than the last two times he'd seen her. The first time they'd met Mitsuki had brown hair, and the second time she had white. And still now she had white hair, but her eyes had always stayed the same soft purple as all the times before.

But now they held something different. The first time they'd met Mitsuki's eyes were full of strength and power. The second time they held bravery and contentment. But now, it was different. Now her eyes seemed like those of a child who was afraid, maybe a child who was curious, or a child who wondered what everything was. A child who was discovering the world for the first time.

They seemed so full of wonder and all those other things- so beautiful yet so fragile -Temeharo just looked at them.

Mitsuki's grip on his arm tightened as he didn't respond to her question. "Well?" She said, her voice echoing again and snapping Haro out of his dreamy state.

He fumbled for words as he fought to take his gaze off her face. "The tunnel-" he said. "We'll have to crawl." Mitsuki nodded and gulped.

This tunnel was bad enough being all dark and confusing, but now they had to crawl? She sighed as she questioned whether it would be worth it. It would.

So they got down to their hands and knees and began to crawl, Mitsuki being sure to stay close to Temeharo as he held the lamp, and her precious key.

Back in Republic City, Ty Lee and Shang sat at home, unsure of what to do at all. Neither Mitsuki, nor Temeharo had come to visit and tell them what this was about. Ty Lee remembered back in Keonama Temeharo had told her about Mitsuki's mission where he'd met her, he said she was supposed to be an 'unseen body guard' so maybe that's what she was now, invisible to them but still protecting them.

With Great Terror's promise to return with a favor, they waited with baited breath for him to come. Every minute was agony, Great Terror definitely had the advantage, he struck fear into both Shang's and Ty Lee's hearts and that alone would be enough leverage to overpower them.

There was a knock. Both Shang and Ty Lee simultaneously jumped in their seats. But Ty Lee went to answer, with Shang trailing at her heals.

At the door stood a teenage boy about fifteen, he had pitch black hair that he'd let grow down to his jaw, at the tips of his black hair was white, faintly but still noticeable, his eyes were a piercing black and his skin pale, he looked up at Ty Lee without smiling.

His cold hard glare made Ty Lee step back. But something about him made her curious, made her feel like he was trustworthy.

"You Ty Lee?" He asked coldly. She straitened her posture and stepped back to the doorframe. "I am." She sated plainly, trying to hide her obvious fear.

This boy wore black pants and a black covering, he also had on a black cloak that seemed foggy, and somewhat unreal. He had black boots with white laces around the top. His hands were buried in his pockets as he stared up at Ty Lee, fixing his gaze on her forehead.

She wondered what he wanted. "I'm Jintzu," He said still emitting that cold tone, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Shang put a hand to his wife's shoulder and stepped forward. "What do you want?" He demanded, imitating the boys cold shoulder.

Jintzu turned his glare to Shang, but didn't even flinch. His eyes were empty pools, showing nothingness. Ty Lee was usually pretty good at reading faces, and knowing ones emotions. But he knew how to mask his feelings and he did it so well she hardly even believed he was human.

"I've come here to take you to a safe place," Jintzu said simply.

Ty Lee looked deep into his eyes and she believed him, she thought he could take them to safety, away from Great Terror.

In the caves, Mitsuki and Temeharo had made excellent progress. They'd crawled at least an hour by now and were growing exhausted.

They came to a place where the tunnel became smaller, so small that Temeharo couldn't fit.

"You go." He told Mitsuki. "No what about you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling, I need you to confirm, go down this path and tell me what you find." He instructed.

Mitsuki nodded but was hesitant. He still had her key. She shook off her doubts, it would take awhile to get out of this cave, and she continued down the narrower path which abruptly came to a halt once she was completely inside it.

"It's a dead end!" She called out, her small voice echoing.

She back tracked into the larger crawling area she'd left Haro in. He sighed and leaned back against the walls.

"Well, looks like we must've missed a turn back there somewhere," He commented solemnly.

Mitsuki nodded in agreement and the two sat there a minute to catch their breath.

Then Mitsuki spotted something shiny glint behind Haro. He was leaving back with his eyes closed so she decided to see what it was.

This part of the tunnel barely allowed two people to fit, they couldn't really be side-by-side but Mitsuki still attempted to crawl past Temeharo.

She put a hand on his thigh and he opened his eyes.

She was practically on top of him, trying to get across but she stopped when he looked at her. His green eyes met hers and they held for a moment.

Being so close and not allowing himself to do what he wished he could Temeharo was inwardly fighting himself not to touch her, to hold her and kiss her like he so desperately wanted to.

He held back only because her eyes showed fear and he didn't want to send her running away because he'd been stupid.

So they just held their gaze, neither one of them flinching.

Mitsuki's own thoughts were going nuts being so close to him. She felt a surge in her gut, it moved her slightly forward but she held back. His green eyes were so full of anguish and lust. Like he wanted something so badly but wouldn't allow himself to have it. Or maybe some _thing_ wasn't allowing him to have it.

Either way he wanted it. Whatever it was.

Mitsuki held their gaze there, she was on her hands and knees, both her knees on the cold cave ground and with one hand on his thigh, she'd been trying to climb over him to investigate something, but she'd been caught in the act and they now shared a moment of silence.

She knew she felt something for him, but whatever it may be she would always quickly dismiss with the reminder that he was planning to double cross her and that she needed to send him to Keonama as soon as she found the vault.

But for now, in this moment here and now, she felt something, a stab in the heart. It felt awful but wonderful. What was this feeling? She suddenly remembered the shiny object which had caused her to crawl over here in the first place.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. So she broke their gaze and crawled on over to the other side.

Temeharo turned to be facing her and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Um- I saw this-" She picked up the piece which seemed to be a crystal of some kind. She looked at it closely but it revealed nothing of value to her.

So she put it back. But as soon as it made contact with the floor, the cave walls began to tremble and there was a distant crashing noise.

Filled with utter fear Mitsuki turned around to face what she'd caused; a cave in. The walls shook a don't he ceiling fell, Temeharo yelled and pulled Mitsuki back just in time to save her from being buried alive by the falling rocks. The noise and shaking ceased and the two stared at the now blocked passage.

Realizing she was still in Haro's arms, Mitsuki quickly crawled over and started digging, she didn't get far when Haro stopped her, telling her it was pointless.

She painfully gave up and sat back.

She throw a rock angrily and pulled her knees up to her face and began to sob.

"Mitsi, it's ok," Haro said sadly, leaning closer and brushing back her long white hair.

She wiped her tears and looked at him more fully. His own white hair was disheveled, giving him a really handsome look. _He's your enemy_, Mitsuki reminded herself.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "We'll be ok," He whispered. She nodded and he hugged her tight. Could there be any doubt to her accusations? Could Temeharo have pure intentions and not some ulterior motive? _No. He still has the key_, she told herself.

As long as he held the key to her mind she knew she couldn't trust him. Not fully.


	6. Chapter 5

**In this chapter we get a glimpse into Temeharo's past, but what could this mean? Hmmm read on my minions (that's right you're all minions now) haha enjoy and Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter5: The Cave**

Ah-Choo!

Mitsuki sneezed and dust blew up from the ground where her head lay. "Bless you," She heard Temeharo whisper.

She sniffled and curled up into a tighter ball on the floor. It was growing cold in the deep dark den they sat in. Temeharo had made many Star Skill weapons but still couldn't break down the wall of rock that held them captive.

Mitsuki was still unable to use her own powers, she was beginning to think that she'd never be able to use them again. She sighed as she sat up and looked at Haro.

Their blue lamp still let off a little light, but hardly enough to see in this black cavern.

Mitsuki gazed at Haro, he was tall and muscular, but not like those buff humans she'd seen before, he was just - perfect.

She quickly put those thoughts aside though, and focused more on his character and personality. He was kind, on the outside, but Mitsuki could tell something on the inside was eating him up. It could be guilt about his future plans, it could be he feels a little guilty for whatever it is he'll do to her once they find her memories.

Why was it so hard for Mitsuki to trust Haro? Because he held her key. He had told her many times about when they first met and the mission afterwards, but that didn't mean it was true just because he said it was. Mitsuki had a hard time trusting anyone in recent times. Although she had no idea why. She was just very skeptical.

She shifted uncomfortably as tension filled the room. Haro glanced at her but seemingly forced his eyes away. Why? Mitsuki wondered.

Haro cleared his throat before finally speaking, "Are you cold?" He asked dryly. Mitsuki turned to him and shook her head.

"We'll get out of here soon," She whispered. "If Yue isn't coming to help us or hasn't sent help then it's obvious we can find our own way out." She added.

Temeharo nodded, he trusted Mitsuki fully. Heck he trusted her with his life, but the look in her eyes seemed as if she didn't trust him. He was fine with it, I mean he was just a random stranger to her, but as soon as she'd gotten her memories back she'd be normal again.

He took off his jacket and moved forward, wrapping it around Mitsuki's shivering shoulders. She'd told him she wasn't cold but he knew that was a lie.

She smiled her thanks and cuddled in the jacket. It smelled of the morning dew, Mitsuki loved it. It smelled so good, like fresh rainfall. And she began to wonder if that's how he smelled- and then it dawned on her, "You're the rain spirit?" She asked, her voice sounding unusually loud as it echoed through the small space.

Haro nodded although he seemed confused. "I don't think I told you that, not since last mission," He said.

Mitsuki shrugged. "Guess it's one of those things I just knew," She replied simply. Haro smirked and nodded, looking down at his lap and grinning.

He recalled various memories of Mitsuki's teasing when they'd first met. She once said he was 'cheery and bright for a rain sprit,' meaning she thought the rain spirit would be someone gloomy who moped around all day long. He laughed at the thought. Soon he'd have his old Mitsuki back.

"So Mr. Rain," Mitsuki said, eyeing him playfully.

"Why did you lose your memories if you're not a star?" She asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Temeharo's smile vanished and he turned away. Taking a deep breath, and without facing her he said, "Rain falls too ya know, " His voice was cold, emptied of all it's compassion and fun, Mitsuki couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change. She sensed it was a sensitive subject for him but couldn't help her curiosity.

She had to know. "Is everything ok?" She asked cautiously.

He still didn't look at her, he just stared at the wall ahead.

"Haro?" She whispered. No response.

"Temeharo!" She said a bit louder. His silence worried her.

But this time he shifted and brought his feet up closer, sitting curled by the wall. He still was not smiling.

"Temeharo, how come when you said 'rain falls too' you seemed to stop smiling and got all sad?" Mitsuki asked bluntly.

Haro looked at her, his green eyes showing sadness and regret.

"Because it's my fault rain falls," He whispered.

Mitsuki only laughed, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh please, your fault? Come on, it's always rained and rain has always fallen," She said.

But Haro just sighed and gulped before explaining, "Not always-" he said.

Mitsuki looked confused. "It didn't used to rain, plants got water because it came up from the ground, rain was never needed." Haro said.

"Then what happened?" Mitsuki asked.

Temeharo sighed and Mitsuki could tell he didn't like to talk about his past and what he did. But she had to know.

"Well?" She begged. Haro shook his head but finally spoke again, "It was punishment. I wasn't always a spirit, but I got angry at the spirits and did some things, so becoming the rain spirit was punishment." He said.

"What things?" Mitsuki pressed when she shouldn't have.

Temeharo became frustrated and put his hands to his head in anger, "Just nothing! Forget it- grr -Mitsuki, don't ask so many questions!" He gasped out.

Mitsuki was surprised by this sudden change of attitude. Haro was usually always so happy and kind, now this?

Each minute Mitsuki grew more and more sure he had something to do with the evil spirits and wanted to harm her in some way. Now she was convinced.

He'd said it was punishment, punishment for some crime he did, so obviously he's not on her side.

"They wouldn't let me forget that." He whispered.

Mitsuki looked to him fearfully. Maybe he'd hurt her now instead of waiting for later.

"When my missions were complete and I'd lose my memories they wouldn't let me forget what I did or why I am the rain's spirit." He explained.

Mitsuki didn't speak, she was terrified. Then another horrible thought came to her; how was she supposed to send him to Keonama without her Star Skill?

At Ty Lee's house the stranger at the door had been invited in to explain where and why he would take them to a safe place.

"Where is this safe place? And why would you think we needed to be safe?" Shang asked, as they all sat around the table.

Jintzu stared at Shang and chuckled. "You obviously do need safety, from a certain dragon- a certain, spirit dragon." He said, looking into Ty Lee's eyes.

She gulped. His eyes were blood red, as he sat there grinning she knew he was talking about Great Terror.

"So? Why do you want to take us to safety? We don't even know you," Ty Lee said.

Jintzu nodded in agreement. "True, but we have a mutual friend who's also a spirit," He said. "Mitsuki asked me to take you guys,"

Ty Lee gasped. "Why couldn't Mitsuki take us herself?" She asked.

"Because she's a bit tied up in some other business." Jintzu answered. "But don't worry, you'll be safe with me," He tried to assure them.

Shang was very skeptical of all this, he didn't like it and didn't just Jintzu at all.

"And as for the where, you'll know when we get there," Jintzu said smiling evilly. Or what Shang categorized as evil, but was really just an arrogant smirk.

"Ok. Lets do it," Ty Lee said standing. The two men stood as well, Jintzu smiling and Shang looking grim.

"Are you crazy?" Shang asked. "I don't trust this guy! You can't just trust him, he's a stranger!" Shang yelled.

Jintzu smirked and sat back down, while Ty Lee would try to change her husbands mind.

"No! Shang listen, he can take us away from here, away from Great Terror, to safety," She tried to tell him.

"No. We have no proof that he's not lying, that he's not gonna take us out to- to kill us or something," Shang argued.

"Shang you're being ridiculous,"

"No I'm not, I'm being cautious,"

"But he said Mitsuki sent him! And I trust Mitsuki with my life! Now we're gonna trust him!" Ty Lee yelled.

Shang stopped. They'd never fought very much, it was usually just a small disagreement, nothing like this, ever.

"Ok," He said in a low whisper. He didn't like fighting with his wife, and she did have a point, this Mitsuki person did save his wife and child's lives before so maybe this wasn't a lie, maybe Jintzu really could help them.

"Ok, lets go," Shang said, taking Ty Lee's hand and kissing her cheek.

"Now that that's over with, lets get moving." Jintzu said, turning around and leading them outside.

Jintzu already had three ostrich-horses waiting for them, he also had a forth that carried supplies.

"Exactly how far are we traveling?" Ty Lee asked, surprised by how much food and water was packed on the one animal.

"Miles and miles," Was all Jintzu said.

"Oh." And with that the trio was off, riding far out of Republic City and into the wilderness.

In the caves, Mitsuki was currently pulling rocks out of place and trying desperately to get out.

"Aren't you gonna help?!" She said, exhausted and looking over at Temeharo who sat in his corner doing nothing.

"It's no use." He mumbled.

Mitsuki slugged down, defeated. How on earth were they supposed to get out of here? Were they just gonna die down here?

"Temeharo!" Mitsuki yelled. It echoed making her seem angrier than she meant. But at least she had his attention, he turned to face her.

"I don't care if you've made mistakes in your past, have regrets, wish for something you can never have, but you're not just going to give up!" She said angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"We are going to get out of here! And I need your help! You can't just sulk there!" She urged.

Haro began to smile, Mitsuki was surprised, she hadn't expected that reaction. She thought he'd clam up more, or burst out saying how stupid it was to hope for a way out when there was none.

"Mitsuki you are by far the craziest person I have ever met." Haro said, with that stupid grin on his face.

Luckily the darkness surrounding Mitsuki masked her sudden blush.

"Of course I'll help you, you're right I don't need to sulk here like an idiot, lets get out of here-"

"Then get over here you idiot," Mitsuki said, using his own words against him.

He laughed and crawled over and helped her with removing the rocks that blocked their path.

Hours later and they were nowhere near getting out. The temperature had dropped considerably, Haro thought it was probably nightfall, and they both were getting hungry.

"Mitsuki, lets just take a break. We'll sleep and in the morning we can get out." Temeharo suggested as they moved yet another large stone with seemingly no progress.

"No, but- we have to get out-" Mitsuki tried to argue, grabbing at a rock weakly.

"No," Haro took her arms and pulled her back from the clogged exit. He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair gently.

"Shh, it's ok, we'll be ok," He said over and over. Although it was actually to comfort himself and not his companion, the words assured Mitsuki enough to fall asleep.

Late in the night it began to get colder and colder. Surprisingly there was dew on the roof of the cave and it dripped to the floor. Haro just assumed there were small crevices that water slipped down and into the cave.

At one point Temeharo couldn't sleep, so he watched the dewdrops coming down and he noticed they were turning to icicles. It was so cold in here that the water was turning to ice!

"Mitsuki?" Haro said, panicked.

"Mitsuki! Wake up!" He shook the small girl on his lap. It was then he noticed some of the icy water had been dripping on her and now rested in a partial pool on her sleeve, some of it was frozen over on the little pool.

Mitsuki was probably freezing! She was probably colder than he was. At least he'd managed to stay dry, he kicked himself for being so selfish as to ignore Mitsuki's suffering.

"Aw, Mitsuki," He whispered, taking her and bringing her up closer to him. She shivered and coughed but didn't open her eyes.

"We've got to get out of here or we'll freeze to death," Haro noted to himself as it became colder and colder by the minute.

He lifted Mitsuki and half crawled half dragged her over to the blockade. He tried desperately to wake her but she must've been passed out because she wouldn't respond.

So he set her down in a relatively dry area and began digging.

A cold sweat consumed him as he pulled at the rocks desperately. He finally managed to move all the loose rocks only to find one giant solid stone. He banged his fists on the rock and cursed it.

"This isn't fair! We can't die without her ever finding her memories! Without her ever- ever- no." His voice shrank on those last few words. He was beaten, defeated.

He sat there with his fists on the rock and his head hanging in despair when he heard it; a faint rumbling sound coming from the other side of the wall. He looked up and pressed his ear against the rocks.

What could that be? He listened carefully. It grew louder indicating the thing was coming closer, Haro shoved back from the wall and it burst open revealing something he never ever thought he'd be so happy to see. Something he never even thought could save them.

A broad grin spread across his face and Mitsuki woke up, surprised by the sight before her. They were finally getting out of here!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda short and well, boring, but I'm running out of ideas for the traveling part but once Mitsuki and Temeharo reach their destination it will be epic! Can't wait! Anywho, read on my minions! Enjoy and Happy Hunting!**

**Chapter6: Rescue And An Ambush**

One word.

Who knew one word could hold so much joy, so much happiness, a rescue. A rescue by one word; Badgermoles.

A couple of Badgermoles, who've probably been living down in the caves had come to Mitsuki and Temeharo's rescue. Badgermoles were the first Earth Benders, that's where Earth Bending was learned, from Badgermoles.

And now that bending ability was a life saver for Mitsuki and Haro. The Badgermoles had bended the rocks that were blocking the only exit for Mitsuki and Haro.

And now the two spirits joyfully followed the Badgermoles to the correct path that led to the other side of the waterfall.

As they stepped out they had to block their eyes from the sun, and still blink a few times before their eyes finally adjusted to the intense light.

They started laughing as the warmth of the sun surrounded them, and it's light practically blinded them.

"I guess living in a cave for a day will kind of mess up your eyes," Haro said laughingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Mitsuki replied, looking at him anxiously. "So, do you still have the key?" She asked, becoming serious.

Haro smiled and for an answer pulled from his pocket the small obsidian object.

"Now lets go find us a vault," He said, grinning from ear to ear. Mitsuki had no arguments, the two spirits started out on foot to find the memories, so glad to of been rescued.

Meanwhile, Shang, Ty Lee, and Jintzu had made it well beyond Republic City and now wandered the woodlands. They'd only stopped once and that was to eat lunch, but now it was growing dark and Ty Lee was getting awfully tired.

Shang seemed to be keeping his eyes on Jintzu, and Jintzu didn't seem the least bit tired. Ty Lee had thought once that he may be a spirit, but he said no.

She'd even wondered if he was any kind of bender but hadn't asked yet. Now all she wondered was if he was ever gonna stop for sleep.

She groaned as her ostrich-horse jumped over a log, shaking her violently in her saddle.

Shang turned back to look at his wife. She seemed so tired and out of it, he turned back to see Jintzu still pushing ahead.

"Hey! Don't you think we should stop?" Shang shouted to their leader. "I think some of us are tired," He said, moving aside so Jintzu could see Ty Lee falling asleep on her mount.

Jintzu grumbled and then stopped in a slight clearing. The men hopped off their animals and Shang went to help Ty Lee off hers.

She literally fell into his arms, her eyes closed but she quickly forced them open.

"Where- what's going on?" She asked a bit frightened.

Shang chuckled sadly and kissed her cheek. "We're gonna make camp here, don't worry just sleep." He whispered. She sat down and Shang led all three ostrich-horses to a log and tied them up so they wouldn't wander off.

Jintzu had already made a fire and was now cooking something over it.

Shang got out the sleeping bags and set up his and Ty Lee's beds. He didn't eat anything but just lied down next to Ty Lee and the couple soon dozed off.

Hours later, at almost midnight there was a rustling in the forest close to where Ty Lee, Shang and Jintzu were camped. It was a band of spirits crossed over to the mortal world, leading them was the one and only Great Terror, in his human form he held a sword in his hand and a shield in the other.

The three sleeping campers had no idea they were about to be ambushed. The fire was nearly out, nothing but a spark and a few embers in the little pit.

Jintzu was alone on one side of the fire, and Shang and Ty Lee slept soundly on the opposite side. None of them awoke at the twigs snapping or leaves rustling, Great Terror and his men had the advantage.

They charged out, tackling Shang and taking Ty Lee captive. The men tied them up to a tree with strong rope and gawked at how easy this was.

"What do you want?!" Shang shouted, eyeing one of them angrily. Ty Lee was in a panic, for on her side of the tree they were both bound to, Great Terror stood in front of her smirking arrogantly

"I should've known!" Shang accused, glaring at Jintzu who wasn't bound or gagged, he just stood around with the rest of them.

"Whoa, calm down ok. Altoru's a great guy, he just needs your help." Jintzu said, looking at Shang pleadingly.

"No! I knew we never should've trusted you! Traitor!" He yelled out, his face reddening in anger as he squirmed to get out of his bonds.

"It's ok I'm not going to kill you or your families," Great Terror said soothingly, as he stroked some of Ty Lee's hair. She jerked her head away from his cold hands.

"Please, I need your help, I beg for your help!" He said, getting on his knees.

Ty Lee glared at him. "Never." She whispered.

Altoru sighed and stood up. "Then I'll let you go," He said. Ty Lee looked at him sharply. He would never just let them go.

"If you won't help me I have no use for you," He said, coming at her with a knife. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see Altoru cutting the ropes.

They fell to the ground, releasing Ty Lee and Shang.

Shang quickly took his wife by the hand and pulled her close. Altoru handed them the reins to an ostrich-horse with sad eyes.

Ty Lee watched him closely incase it was a trick.

But it wasn't a trick. He let them ride off without saying anything. He let them go. Why? Ty Lee wondered.

They rode all the way back to Republic City, arriving there at daybreak. They went directly to Air Temple Island, eighteen-year old Kya opened the door. She smiled at them and let them in, where Pema came running at them and hugged both their legs.

Ty Lee laughed and picked up her daughter. "Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!" The five year old squealed.

Ty Lee held her close and rocked her back and forth. "We've missed you too," She said, kissing her cheek.

Shang wrapped his hands around both of them and smiled. He hoped with everything he was that Altoru would leave them alone. Forever.

But that hope was soon crushed as he saw who was standing in Aang's living room. The very man they'd just run from in the forest, Altoru.


	8. Chapter 7

**Soo sorry it's been soooooo long since I've updated, but I been busy. And I had writers block for awhile, so now I have your chapter! Please leave a review it always makes my day, enjoy! And Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter7: Lies? Maybe Not. **

"What is he doing here?" Shang demanded.

Aang smiled and set down his cup of tea. "Shang, Ty Lee, it's good to see you," He said.

Shang pushed Ty Lee behind him, sure that this was a trap.

"Aang, do you know who that is?" Shang said slowly.

Aang sighed and walked over to his friend. "Altoru, or better known to the world as Great Terror," He answered simply.

"Why is he here?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"Listen, guys, he's Mitsuki's father," Aang said.

"You do not!" Mitsuki yelled for the fifth time, Temeharo had been trying to get her to believe that he had twelve chipmunk-rats in his pockets.

Really, Haro had rocks in his pockets but he tried to pass them off as chipmunk-rats.

"You are such a bad liar!" Mitsuki yelled, punching him playfully and laughing.

Haro laughed too, and he took from his pockets the pebbles he'd collected along the way. Mitsuki grabbed the rocks and threw them at Haro, he lifted his shoulder to block them and began laughing harder.

"See, you shouldn't believe everything you're told!" Haro said, grinning from ear to ear.

Mitsuki's laughing subsided and her smile left. "So, in the cave-" She started.

Temeharo frowned as well, but he listened to what she had to say. "I'm sorry for pressing when you obviously didn't want to talk about it," She said sullenly.

Haro sighed but didn't get angry. He thought about it over and over. _Should I tell her?_

"Mitsuki." He said before he could change his mind. "Yes?" She answered.

"I think you should know," He whispered. She took a deep breath and waited for him to speak. Which he didn't do for a long time.

"As I said before, I wasn't always a spirit-" He reminded her, trying to start at the beginning. "I was-" A piercing, shrieking roar filled the valley they walked in.

Mitsuki was immediately alert, ready to fight although she had no Star Skill, she'd have to fight hand-to-hand.

Haro was on alert as well, preparing to use his star sword.

A shadow cloaked them, big enough almost to cover the entire green grassed valley.

They both simultaneously looked up. A giant dragon met their gaze, and Mitsuki squealed in happiness.

Haro looked at her quizzically, "Sonna!" Mitsuki yelled as the dragon landed.

Getting the impression that Mitsuki knew this creature, Haro let his sword fade back to light.

Mitsuki hugged the big animals nose and it purred like a cat. Temeharo walked over to ask but there was no need, as the dragon opened its eyes and looked at him he recognized it; Mitsuki's animal guide.

"Hey! I know you!" Haro said, patting Sonna on the head. She let out a roar and he laughed.

"Haro! Do you know what this means?" Mitsuki yelled, although she didn't need to, Haro was no more than two feet in front of her.

"We don't have to walk anymore! We can ride her!" She squealed jumping up and down. Haro seemed to catch on her enthusiasm and started smiling and thanking the animal.

"We are gonna get there in record time!" Mitsuki squeaked, and then surprisingly she threw her arms around Temeharo's neck and hugged him tight.

Taken completely by surprise, Haro didn't respond at first. But then he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

She pulled back grinning but that quickly faded. She backed up and looked back to Sonna, clearing her throat as the awkward silence fell over them.

Haro could feel the tension rising, so he made an attempt to clear that. "We should get flying then," He said.

Mitsuki smiled faintly and agreed, then climbed up the side of her dragon and sat on her saddle. Haro sat behind her and they took of into the air.

As they ascended above the clouds Mitsuki remembered their previous conversation that went unfinished.

"So, Haro, you were saying earlier?" She asked. He thought a moment then remembered, "Oh, uh, never mind." He said sadly, and looked out over the landscape.

Mitsuki sighed but didn't say anything more.

"What?" Ty Lee demanded, looking at Aang as if he'd just killed three people. "Altoru is Mitsuki's father," The Avatar repeated. Ty Lee fell silent. This wasn't true.

"A lie," She said, glaring at Altoru. He smirked and shook his head.

"It's true, would you like to explain?" Aang asked, turning to Altoru. He nodded, setting down his cup.

"The moon spirit was my wife," He started off. "Yue?" Ty Lee asked in disbelief.

"No. The one before her," Altoru corrected with an annoyed sound. "All of the star spirits were our children-" He went on to tell her the whole story of how when his wife died the Spirit Counsel made up a law so no new star spirits were needed, each star would take on special missions and after each mission was completed the star would fall and lose all their memories, and then become the next star in the sky.

If the mission failed the star spirit was obliterated, the star would fade. "I was angry at the counsel, yes, but I didn't become this evil-bloodthirsty-spirit all the humans thought I was. Not at first-"

"So you admit to being evil," Shang said quickly.

"Shang, give him a chance," Aang said. Shang sighed and let him finish.

"Anyway. I didn't want any of my children to just die! That's cruel," He said. "When humans die they go to the spirit world, but if you're obliterated you die forever. You don't go to a spirit world or even back to the real world, you turn to dust and are never seen again," Altoru explained with a pained expression all over his face.

"So, I decided to become 'evil' or at least pretend to be evil, I got a band of spirits together and we fought against the good spirits, and we became the evil that Mitsuki and the other stars had to fight against. We'd make their fights seem real but we'd always let them win. We made up evil plots and tried to carry them out only to have the stars spoil our plans, it was all going fine, until Mitsuki started asking questions-" He took a deep breath.

"Last mission I told her everything. Which would've been fine except another spirit was listening, his name is Athus and he threatened to kill one of my daughters if I didn't tell the Spirit Council all that I'd done,"

"That doesn't make sense, why didn't he just tell them?" Ty Lee asked.

"He said they wouldn't believe it from him, it had to be me. It doesn't make very much sense to me either but he will probably somehow gain from this," Altoru said.

"Which is why I asked for your help, he's taken Kira to a far away spirit temple and I need to get her out." He said. "Why can't you do it?" Shang asked coldly.

"Evil spirits are forbidden to enter, and since I'm thought of as evil I'll never be able to get through the spirit wall," Altoru explained.

"And since you wouldn't help me I've come for the Avatar's help," He added.

Ty Lee felt a pang of guilt as she looked into his eyes. The love of a father was unmistakable, this was no lie.

Ty Lee took Shang by the arm and pulled him aside, "He's telling the truth, we should help," She whispered.

"Yeah right," Shang replied, smirking and glancing at Altoru.

Ty Lee sighed. But Aang quickly came to the rescue, "It's all true Shang," He said. "I've checked with the Spirit Council and they confirmed the Moon Spirit was his wife and the law was made after she was killed by Zhao," He tried to reassure his friend.

"He tried to kill my family! And you both expect me to just trust him?" Shang yelled back, not caring if Altoru heard. "Ty Lee, you of all people shouldn't just want to trust him! You almost got killed by this guy, lets not let that happen again," He stepped close to his wife and touched her cheek gently.

She sighed as she understood, she tasted death more than once but she couldn't help it, Altoru was so genuine she couldn't bring herself to believe this was a lie.

"Shang. You don't have to trust him, just trust me," She whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

He let out a frustrated breath and nodded sadly. "I do." He whispered.

"We'll help you," Ty Lee said, turning to Altoru. He grinned broadly and bowed in respect. "Thank miss Ty Lee, thank you," He whispered.

He brought the couple over and set on a table a map and some pictures of the spirit temple. He then told them everything they would need to do,


	9. Chapter 8

**I know I know. It's been forever. But yeah, here is the next chapter! :D *enthusiasm* so, um, I usually have a back and forth with Ty Lee and Mitsuki, but now this chapter is all Ty Lee. And the next will be all Mitsuki, so, without further ado, Happy Hunting!**

** Chapter8: The Lost Soul**

"Ah, it is good to have the Gaang back," Sokka sighed comfortably in Appa's saddle.

"Plus two." Suki added, glancing at Ty Lee and Shang. Sokka chuckled and kissed his wife's cheek as she scooted closer.

"We're almost there," Aang stated, coaxing his bison to go faster.

In the saddle of the great sky-bison the old Gaang all sat around reminiscing on old times. Katara sat at the front looking out over the land and occasionally talking to Aang. Sokka and Suki sat off to the side, leaning against the edge and talking quietly. Ty Lee and Shang sat at the back, Shang occasionally looking back to see if they were being followed. And Toph clung to the rail, all the while wishing they would land already.

"Are we there yet twinkle toes?" Toph asked rudely. Katara chuckled at the old nickname while Aang sighed. "Toph, can you please lose the nickname?" He asked frustratingly. "Nope." She replied with a hint of amusement to her tone.

Aang sighed again. "Yes, we're almost there," He said.

"I'd be happy to get out and walk the rest of the way," Toph mumbled to herself.

"This will be so fun, the old Gaang back together again, fighting evil-" Sokka paused. "What are we fighting again?" Although they were all grown up, Sokka still had his goofy-kid side.

Aang started laughing at his friend, "Spirits. Angry spirits," He said.

"Oh," Sokka said. If he'd been twenty years younger that would've come out as high pitched, but as he grew older his voice deepened somewhat.

Aang finally spotted the forest Altoru had told him about. He handed Katara the map and asked where the temple was.

"Um, right there-" Katara pointed down to the middle of the forest, Aang whipped his reins and Appa flew down and landed in a small clearing just outside the forest.

Everyone stayed silent for awhile, staring into the darkness. Something flittered around in there, probably a bat, and then landed in a tree and let out a piercing scream.

Everyone jumped out then Aang got off the bison. "Here's where we go on foot," He said bravely. "Finally!" Toph yelled and jumped over the side of the saddle. Or rather, flopped over the side.

Suki and Sokka jumped off too, as well as Ty Lee and Shang.

"Here we go," Aang said, looking at the forest. Katara slipped her arm in Aang's and gulped. Aang patted her arm gently and they went in.

As they walked, many eyes peered at them through the brush, Sokka had gotten out his machete and held it poised for action. Suki clung to his arm with wide eyes looking at every tree they passed.

Shang walked at the back of the pack carrying his two swords, and Ty Lee walking in front of him trying desperately to remember all of her Kyoshi training.

The group came across a dead tree in the middle of their path. They all stopped to look at it a few minutes, it had no leaves and it's bark was dry and stale, it's branches tangled out creepily but the creepiest of all was the hangman's noose tied off one of the branches.

Aang gulped and walked around the tree, and the others quickly followed.

"Uh, guys?" Toph said quietly after awhile. Everyone turned to look at her, she was standing completely still, she would move her feet occasionally.

"Guys I think this forest is alive!" She said in a whisper. "Oh come on, a forest can't be 'alive'," Sokka corrected her.

Toph stood up strait and glared at him with her pearl eyes that couldn't see. "I know what I feel," She said between clenched teeth.

Sokka rolled his eyes and was immediately punched in the shoulder by Toph. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm where it hurt.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Toph said, folding her arms in front of her. "How did you-"

"I felt it." Toph quickly interrupted. A huge vibration suddenly broke up their fight. It came from off in the distance, to the left of where everyone stood. All eyes searched the woods for the source.

"See," Toph whispered.

"That explains the name," Katara said aloud. Aang stepped closer to see what his wife was looking at on the map. "See," She pointed to the forests name, "The Forest of Talking Trees," She read.

Aang raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Weird." He noted and then kept walking.

Another loud vibration sounded, only this one was closer. Only ten feet away from where Suki stood. She screamed and jumped back, landing right beside Sokka.

They looked out and the vibrating ceased. Everyone was on edge, looking in all directions for any other noise.

"Aang I think we should-" Katara's voice was interrupted by more rapid violent vibrations coming from all directions, the Gaang moved in circles, following each noise and desperately trying to find the source so they could at least make it stop.

"Aang!" Katara squealed, pointing behind him. He looked and saw the tree directly behind him vibrating rapidly. He stepped back but wouldn't allow the others to run, "I think it's speaking to us," He said, touching one of the moving trees.

It stopped its vibrations but Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow. "Aang?" Katara's soft yet fearful voice called. He didn't move. He just stood there with one hand on the tree and the other grasping his staff. His eyes and tattoos were blinking rapidly, Katara was in a panic but her brother held her back.

"He's the Avatar he can handle it!" Sokka kept saying. Katara screamed and lashed out for her husband, trying to get him out of this terrifying state.

She was always nervous when her husband entered the Avatar State, but now this just freaked her out.

Suddenly all noise stopped and so did Aang's blinking. He stepped back from the tree, "Huh. Guess it didn't have anything to say," He noted, as if nothing ever happened.

"Aang!" Katara's fear grabbed his attention. "Yes?" He answered, looking to her with concern.

"Did you just- didn't you -you mean?" She struggled to form a sentence, but nothing was as it seemed and that scared her.

"She's trying to ask you if you're ok, and if you realize what just happened," Suki chimed in.

Aang shrugged, "I'm fine. What just happened?" He asked curiously.

"Your eyes glowed like the freaky avatar thing and they blinked a lot," Sokka spoke up, letting his sister go to run in Aang's arms.

"What?" Aang asked confused. "It was scary," Katara made sure to tell him.

He still seemed confused however. "It was like you were in the Avatar State but your glowing eyes and tattoos were blinking, and when the tree vibrations stopped so did your glowing," Ty Lee explained. Aang nodded.

"Well, I didn't feel anything. I was just touching the tree and then I stopped." Aang said.

He took Katara's hand sadly, "I'm sorry I scared you," He whispered. She let out a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be ok, let's just get this spirit girl and get going." She said.

"You're right lets go," Aang said, leading the way to the spirit temple.

They arrived without any further interruption, but the temple was surrounded by an invisible wall. It was discovered because Sokka ran into it and passed out.

He woke up fine, and Aang tried to walk through the wall. But he couldn't get through,

"Now what?" Toph asked. "Did the spirit man ever tell you what to do with the wall?" She pressed.

Aang shook his head, then quickly remembered she wouldn't see it. But she probably felt it, "No." He mumbled.

"Well, then we're stuck." She announced, crossing her arms.

"Um. Guys?" Shang said quietly.

"What's with the wall? You can't see it but its there," Sokka said, rubbing his head.

"Guys," Shang said again. But no one heard him.

"I don't know." Aang said. "But didn't Altoru say that he couldn't get in but we could?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded.

"Guys?" Shang called out again.

"But he never really said any of us could get in, he specified Ty Lee could get through-" Aang recalled.

"GUYS!" Shang yelled. "What?" Aang turned to him and then gasped.

On Ty Lee's forehead a purple star was glowing. "Um, something's wrong with her," Toph noted as she felt her physical reaction to whatever it was.

Her heart was beating too fast and her breathing was shallow and ragged. But only Ty Lee knew what was going on in her mind...

She saw a memory, the memory of back the first time Mitsuki had come on a mission,

She was just about to send Ty Lee to the Spirit World of Keonama,

'Mitsuki pressed three fingers to her lips and then touched them to Ty-Lees forehead. "Be safe," She said with a confident look in her eye.'

Ty Lee instinctively put her hand on her forehead and felt it, then she had a vision through the others eyes, she saw herself standing there staring, on her forehead right where Mitsuki placed her kissed fingers, a purple star was glowing. And then it hit her; _I am the only one who can enter the temple_.

Her imaginings vanished and she was back seeing through her own eyes again. She blinked to clear her vision and then saw everyone around her in a panic.

"Ty Lee, are you ok?" Shang asked, worry written all over his face.

"I'm the only one who can get through." She stated immediately.

"What?" Aang asked. For an answer Ty Lee stepped through the invisible wall. Everyone stared in awe.

"Ty Lee! You have to go get Kira," Aang shouted. Ty Lee nodded, took one last look at Shang, and then walked into the temple.

She tried to open the giant doors quietly but they creaked heavily. She cautiously peered through the crack, seeing no one she ventured in.

The big door slammed behind her, making her jump. "Let's just get this over with." She whispered to herself and pressed forward.

Despite her fear of walking into certain death, Ty Lee couldn't help but admire the temple decor. After living in an Air Temple for a long part of her life, Ty Lee grew fond of the sacredness that surrounded her now.

As she walked her heart rate went up. She suddenly regretted coming in here, even though she was the only one who could enter, it was scary in the dark temple with only a few torches to light the place.

"Please!" A terrified female voice rang out, making Ty Lee jump back.

"Please, just let me go," The voice screamed. It sounded like whoever it was was in extreme pain.

There was a flicking whip sound followed by a piercing scream and a desperate cry for help.

Ty Lee ran down the halls faster, all she knew was that somebody was being tortured and she was that persons only hope.

But as she ran around the last corner and spotted a young girl with fiery red hair, an arm reached out and she ran strait into it.

A strong spirit-man grabbed Ty Lee and dragged her back.

"I knew you'd be coming." He growled. Ty Lee couldn't speak because he held her in a choker hold.

She was gasping for air, his arm was gripped tight but just barely loose enough for her to catch some air.

"No! I told daddy I'd be fine! He didn't need to send you," The redheaded girl said. She had eyes that looked like eternally burning flames and she had a few red freckles as well.

Her hair was long, it was sprawled out around her, and Ty Lee estimated that if the girl was standing it could easily touch the floor.

"Now I've got two prisoners," The evil spirit mumbled. He bashed Ty Lee over the head and she was knocked unconscious.

She woke up minutes later with a throbbing headache. She sat up and looked around. She was still in the room with the redhead only now she was chained to the floor beside her.

The girl smiled at Ty Lee, trying to reassure her new prison mate.

"You're Kira?" Ty Lee asked, sitting all the way up and wincing in pain.

"Yes, and you're Ty Lee." The girl replied surely. Ty Lee smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I was trying to save you," Ty Lee mumbled sadly.

Kira nodded. "That's ok. I've been here awhile now," She replied.

"What was it you said before? You didn't need a rescue, and you told your dad," Ty Lee asked curiously. "Have you found a way to escape?" She asked again.

Kira sighed.

"I don't need a rescue because I've failed." She said in disappointment. "I'm gonna be obliterated," She whispered.

Ty Lee gasped, she struggled with her chains but couldn't get loose. "We'll get out of here." Ty Lee said. "No ones gonna die."

Kira grumbled in frustration, "I've failed! I'm gonna fade there's no doubt about that," She said.

"Not everyone makes it out alive." Kira whispered and a tear slid down her pale skin.

Ty Lee wanted so badly to help Kira escape alive, but it seemed hopeless, there was no way out. She looked around but there was nothing to help them escape. All seemed lost.

This had to be the end.

Hours later and Ty Lee started to feel sick, the stench in the air was too much. She felt nauseous. The spirit-man had come in a couple times, he brought a hammer and a metal rod with him. All he'd do was stick the rod in the furnace, and then hammer it down a few times. Occasionally he'd be in there to put more coal in the fire but he'd leave without a word.

Kira was very weak, she just sat on the floor with her hands chained behind her and her head hanging. Ty Lee tried to talk to her and keep her awake, but it was no use. Kira was slowly dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Kira. I'm sure Altoru will come for us," Ty Lee said quietly. There was a whimper from Kira but nothing else.

"Kira?" Ty Lee begged, fearing for her life. "He can't. And won't-" She whispered. She spoke with such weakness Ty Lee thought she'd probably die soon.

They had to get out now.

Suddenly the roof of the temple broke and fell down on top of them. In dropped Mitsuki with a warriors yell and a sword in her hands. Tears were streaked all over her face as she looked around,

"Mitsuki!" Ty Lee squealed. "She's gonna fade!" She jerked her head to Kira and Mitsuki ran over.

The spirit-man came back in with a new sword he made. Mitsuki ran at him for an epic battle to the finish.


	10. Chapter 9

**An early update *wiggles eyebrows* you're welcome:} so, so sad. So sad. *sigh* read on and Happy Hunting. **

** Chapter 9: A Problem of the Past**

_24 hours earlier..._

"Aaah! I can't believe we're almost there!" Mitsuki squealed in delight as she and Temeharo flew closer to the mountaintop her memories lie waiting in.

Sonna was getting tired, but Mitsuki pushed her to go faster. They were so close Mitsuki could feel the cold of the snow atop the mountain.

She whipped her reins and they landed on a big ledge off to the side. They hopped down and were greeted by the people that lived there.

They all seemed friendly and took care of their guests graciously, they fed Sonna and put her in a barn, and they took Mitsuki and Haro inside and gave them warm milk and food.

After eating, Mitsuki dragged Haro out and they got supplies for their hike up to the top. The villagers warned them that no one had ever come back from the mountains peak, but Mitsuki felt sure they'd be safe.

They trudged on for what seemed like forever but could've only been a couple of hours before they finally got tired and had to rest.

The two sat there panting in silence for awhile before either one of them spoke, "Haro, I was curious-" Mitsuki said, looking at her companion. He smiled fondly.

Mitsuki tried to think of a way to ask him without pushing him over the edge, without making him angry with her. "Before, when you said I should know-" She trailed off.

Haro chuckled and surprisingly wasn't angry. "Yeah," He breathed slowly. "Ok, I'll tell ya," He said.

Mitsuki excitedly came closer so she could catch every word.

"I wasn't always a spirit you know," He started off. "I was a man, like all the other humans on earth. I was average, I wasn't any kind of bender, just a normal guy with a normal life." His face turned grave, Mitsuki knew what he was about to say was something that was gonna hurt.

"I- even had a fiancé-" It came out almost as a whisper, Mitsuki barely caught it but she heard.

"She was amazing of course," He suddenly turned happy again. "We were so happy together but then-" Once again his emotions switched.

Mitsuki had a hard time reading him this time, he just looked dull and void. "Then there was an angry spirit," He whispered. "It apparently was terrorizing this town, I didn't believe the stories but she did." He said. "She did."

"Anyway, she wanted to go help the towns people, we argued about it and she left angry." His voice was becoming more cold and filled with hate. "She uh- never came back." He mumbled, choking on his words. "Um, the- the spirit got to her, it tore her to shreds. Leaving almost nothing," Mitsuki gasped and her hand went to her mouth.

She'd seen the effects of evil spirits rampages but this must've been horrible.

"What happened next?" She asked almost unintelligibly.

Haro smirked and let out a sarcastic laugh, "'What happened next?' " He mimicked. "What happened next was I went on a rage, that spirit killed my fiancé and my ch-" He stopped himself.

His eyes darted up to Mitsuki's and extreme pain filled them. Mitsuki gasped a little, and the look went away. It was replaced by one with pure love and kindness. He smiled a little and sighed contentedly.

"It killed them." He mumbled. "I went on a rage, I started killing every human being in sight." He confessed. "I was being a total idiot, I had no control over what I was doing. I-" He looked to Mitsuki in hopes that she'd forgive him.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered. "But I killed lots of people. The spirit council decided I needed to be stopped, so they brought me in to become the spirit of rain. Rain came for the first time in the history of the world, they said it was like the tears of all the lost souls that now roam the spirit world, it was my punishment for killing all those people." He said sadly.

"I've been on far more missions than you ever have, double even triple that. They wanted to pound into my head the lesson from what I'd done. I've been alive for decades, you have too but still," He shook his head in disgust at what he'd done.

"I finally learned the lesson and they let me finish with all the missions, now I just make it rain whenever the plants need water." He finished.

Mitsuki was silent.

And finally Haro couldn't stand it any longer, "Mitsuki please, please forgive me." He whispered and let the tears flow freely. She didn't respond.

"Mitsuki I'm truly sorry for what I've done, and I promise you I did learn my lesson." He pleaded. "I'm not like that anymore!" He yelled, flailing his arms up in frustration.

Mitsuki finally looked at him and nodded. "I believe you. I forgive you." She mumbled.

Temeharo smiled and hugged her, but she didn't hug back. He had no idea the conflict that was running through her mind, she was changing her mind about not sending him to Keonama, she was debating if she should do it.

She decided she would.

"We should go," She said, pushing him back and smiling faintly. Haro grinned and they journeyed on.

They reached the top easily, Mitsuki half expected a battle. Between her and that dragon maybe, or some other spirits here to stop her from getting her beloved memories. But nothing came.

Haro fished in his pocket for the key to the giant vault they came across. He was smiling so happily, she'd finally remember and he'd get his love back.

But she turned on him, she took the key and stopped him. "I'm really sorry Haro," She said pathetically.

He frowned. "What's going on?" He asked confusedly. She sighed but kept her hand pressed against his chest to hold him back.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated and grabbed something from her pocket.

It was the blue powder. Haro's face fell as he realized her trick, he became panicked and tried to stop her, "No! Mitsuki no!" He screamed in utter fear.

She uncapped the bottle and got it ready fast, "No! You don't understand!" He screamed again, his voice was so full of terror Mitsuki almost didn't do it. _Almost_. But she did.

She took the bottle and threw the powder on him and said the words quickly so he'd be sent away. "Don't do this please!" Were his last words before a blue spiral took him away.

Mitsuki was left alone on the cold, snowy, mountain.

She shook her head at his actions and turned to the vault.

"You've done it now." A voice said. She darted around to see Yue with a sad expression. "Done what?" Mitsuki asked.

Yue shook her head. "Sending him to Keonama was a mistake. I tried to warn you." She said.

Mitsuki blinked in confusion, she had no idea what all this meant.

"Go dear. Get your memories and you'll understand what you've done," Her voice echoed.

Mitsuki obeyed as Yue disappeared. She unlocked the vault and was immediately scooped up inside by a bright light.

•

•

•

She came out awhile later, tears stinging her pale face as a strong wind swept through the peak.

"What have I done!" She wailed, her voice echoing off the rocks. "What have I done!" Her tears were hot against the cold, and she fell to the snow in defeat.

She'd just killed Temeharo.


End file.
